


On a sunny day

by BlueCoral



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCoral/pseuds/BlueCoral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's better than having a cone of ice cream on a hot evening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a sunny day

"Big bro, what are we doing here?"

Naki had his hands on his waist, eyes wandering around the place. A frown visible on his forehead as he wiped the sweat off his face. The weather these days were hot, too hot that Naki wanted cold things to lessen the suffering he got.

He was in a park with his bodyguards, searching for something he craved for. To make his work easier, he tried to read a signboard earlier, but with his poor vocabulary, he couldn't understand each words written on it. So, he did other way.

That was, to find from a high place.

"Big bro," Naki felt a tuck on the hem of his shirt.

The blond's red eyes sometimes made a contact with people, who stared at him like he wore a neon suit or what. He swore, he did nothing wrong. Why those people giving him such treatment?

"Big bro,"

The frown on his face deeper. What problem the twin had with him?

"What?" Naki hung his head down, moving his eyes to them.

He didn't know why, but both of his bodyguards had their heads facing the ground. "Before anything, Big bro should get down from this bench."

"But I am searching! Can't you see it?" More judging look given to him as he raised his tone an octave higher.

"Yes, Big bro, we can see it, but-"

"But what?" Naki's face turned red.

"Guge found something there." Gagi pointed to a direction behind the blond guy.

Naki turned around, with he still standing on the bench. A smile crept on his face when he spot a small stall, just a few meters away from where he was. It was what he searched for! Naki jumped down the bench, passing through his bodyguards and ran off, leaving the twins behind.

Gagi and Guge chased the blond guy, jogging between the crowd. "Big bro! Wait up!"

Naki didn't hear them out. His eyes beamed in happiness as he panted, stopping in front of the stall.

"Big bro!"

A few seconds passed and Naki got up from his bending position, putting his hands on the counter. Sweet and creamy scent lingered in the air with a tint of coldness hit the blond's guy's skin when he leaned against the counter with his eyes closed.

What a heaven for a summer day.

As he opened his eyes back, what he saw in front shocked him. He stepped back from the counter with his eyes widened.

Was an ice cream worker used to be this scary? The last time he went for ice cream, the worker was a dude with lipstick on. The guy who stood before him was big. If one where to compare Naki with this guy, he looked like a skinny blond beside him.

Plus, this guy had no smile to begin with. Wasn't ice cream made for happiness?

Naki got closer to the counter again. That guy didn't show any reaction, only blinking when Naki smiled at him.

"Welcome to Adorkable Ice Cream Shop. What flavor would you like to get?"

"Uh.." Naki talked to a human being, wasn't him? Why that guy was so cold?

But then the name got him. Arodable Ice Cream Shop? How cute.

"Well, I want strawberry one." 

"Here." Naki was about to stretch his hand when he realized what the worker gave him.

An empty cone.

Was that guy kidding him?

"Where the ice cream?"

"Don't you ever heard of Dondurma?" Naki shook his head.

"What's that?"

The big guy handed him the cone. "Watch."

Naki took it, face crunching to protest. Big guy put a scoop of ice cream on it and Naki's face was about to smile when suddenly the cone missing.

"Hey!"

He wandered his eyes around to find his ice cream, only to see the cone in the big guy's hand.

What?

Naki stretched his hand to take the cone back, but big guy made it difficult as he moved that scooping thing of him around.

"Give it back!" A small smile appeared on big guy's face.

"Why is you smiling! It not funny at all." Naki's hand kept reaching for his ice cream although it seem stupid. Of course, he would get it in the end, right?

Right.

As for the twins, they were enjoying the free show with some people, who stopped by to watch. They were laughing, some even talking video of the little act.

Naki didn't know that he looked like a monkey getting a banana from a bully.

A few minutes passed when big guy made the last spin with his scoop before giving the ice cream to Naki. The blond guy had his eyes beaming in happiness as the rough surface of the cone touched his palm.

"Ice cream!" In the background, Naki could hear some clapping.

He took a bite of the cold thing, which made his face changed the second later. It taste weird.

"How is it?"

"Taste like chewing gum." Naki looked at big guy. "Was it because you spin it earlier?"

Big guy raised his eyebrow before letting out an amused expression. "Yeah."

Naki nodded his head. So, it was magic.

He had decided. This shop would now be his favourite ice cream shop because of the magic show.

"Come again next time."


End file.
